


She Was Born To Be The Woman I Would Know

by afteriwake



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural, Warehouse 13
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She would be the woman he loved till his death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Was Born To Be The Woman I Would Know

**Author's Note:**

> For my good friend **darkmagic_luvr** over at **xoverexchange** on Livejournal. Takes place between "The God Complex" and "Closing Time" in Doctor Who and you can pick a place where it’ll fit in the canon of the other two shows since I am woefully behind on both to give episode names. I do know it happened before season 3 of Warehouse 13, though, because in my head Steve’s not there yet.

She would be the woman he loved till his death.

He had met her once before, in his last incarnation, and he had taken her on an adventure. Not that she remembered it, but he had. She had had something with her she called an artifact, and when their adventure was done she used it and rewound her personal timeline. It had not been a pleasant adventure, and he understood. But ever since, he had checked in on her, covertly. This time, however, his precious TARDIS would not leave the car sitting in front of it and she was claiming artifact rights on his TARDIS and the man whom the car belonged to was watching gape jawed, occasionally squawking at her to keep the goo off his car.

This had all gone on far too long, he thought as she stared at the police box. Nothing had happened when the goo got on it. She looked perplexed, the other man looked annoyed, and he supposed it was time to tell them why they were both near a Ferris wheel covered in vines. "Right then," the Doctor replied. "I don’t suppose I can tell you both to simply trust me?"

The man scoffed. "I don’t trust anything I can’t explain, and the last person I met who acted nice and polite like you tried to send hellhounds after me."

"That would definitely make you Dean Winchester, then," he replied with a nod.

"Hellhounds? Yeah, right," the woman said with a smirk.

"You work at the Warehouse, Claudia," the Doctor replied. "You should never doubt something like that."

She turned to the Doctor and stared. "How do you know me?"

"We’ve met. Long story, I can get into it later. For now, I need you both. Come along Claudia, Dean." He snapped his fingers and the TARDIS doors opened. He stepped through, thanking the stars none of that purple goo got on his coat.

"I can’t just leave my car!" Dean replied.

"I’ll bring you back to this exact moment in time."

"You can’t _do_ that!" he said, his jaw hanging slightly when he was done.

The Doctor sighed. "Very well. Drive it to Bobby’s; I’ll pick you up there in an hour." Then he turned to Claudia. "Are you coming?"

She looked at him, at the goo covered door of the police box, and then shrugged. "Eh, why not?"

"Brilliant!" he replied, stepping out of the way so she could come in.

"Jesus! It’s huge in here!" she shrieked, and within two minutes Dean poked his head in.

"Holy shit." He looked around, and then stepped inside. "How did you do that?"

"If you come in and stay, I’ll explain," he said. Dean looked at his car one last time, and then shut the door behind him. "Well Dean, Claudia, this is the TARDIS, my home..."

\--

It was a quick and dirty adventure. Quick, in that it only took a day, and dirty, in that they were covered in sludge and Claudia’s purple goo by the end of it. Loads more purple goo than she had arrived with; he was very good at replicating things, with help from the TARDIS, and the goo wasn’t all that complicated by any means. And true to his word, he took them both back to the moment right after they left, as if it had only been five minutes. Dean’s car was pristine, and the hood was still warm from him having driven it there. 

He opened the doors and waited. Neither person made a move to leave. He waited some more. Still, neither of them left. Finally, Claudia spoke up. "Do we _have_ to go?"

He smiled, because he had been hoping they would say that. Companions who weren’t those he had broken. He would take careful care of them. "Yes, you may stay."

Claudia clapped, and the wide grin she shared with Dean lit up her face. His face, too, but his face wasn’t as alluring. He closed the door and then they were off again.

\--

Dean had left them first. After a few more weeks of traveling he decided it was time to go find his brother again. The Doctor deposited him five minutes after the TARDIS had left his car the last time; Dean waved at them, got in his car and drove off and he and Claudia watched. And then it was them, and it was quiet, and a thought that had gnawed on his brain came back to the forefront, where he was continuously trying to chase it away.

He was rubbish at realizing when someone fancied him. Sometimes he got it, as it had been with Rose, which was why Rose was now happy with the human version of his last regeneration. And sometimes it blew up in the woman’s face, like Amy and the disastrous attempt at seduction she had done the night before her wedding. Of course, he was _much_ better at getting others together. Witness how successful he had been with the Ponds.

But sometimes it was a sneaky bastard, love was, and he wasn’t sure it’d hit him until it hit him. Of yes, he’d been in love; River knew that because River knew everything about him, having grown up with her mother and traveling and such. And the research. Dear God, the research she had done on him had startled him. But it was all bittersweet in the end; their timelines were confused, one running one way and one to another and despite it all there would be nothing left in the end. He didn’t want to go down that road.

And he had never thought he’d find it with a spark of a redhead. No, not Amelia, not his Pond; his Pond was happy with her Rory, the man who waited for her and died for her and never ever left her. No, this was Claudia. Claudia Donovan, who right now was standing to his side, waiting. He wondered if she would be like Amy, waiting and waiting until one day he popped up again. But he could stay. For a while, he could stay.

She looked at the overgrown Ferris wheel where it all began for her, this time, then inclined her head towards it. They walked, and at some point during the walk her hand found his, and her fingers entwined themselves with his, and he felt a weight lift. For now, in this time he had before his death, many years in the future for her but mere months for him, he would have time with her and perhaps things could go somewhere. Perhaps this time their adventure would end well, not forgotten by one of them.

They said nothing, just stood there and looked for a few moments before she pulled him in. It was cold now; the sun was setting and it was getting dark. He hesitantly put an arm around her shoulders, and she wrapped both arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. They stayed like this until it got dark, and the warm interior of the TARDIS beckoned them, the light from inside their beacon. They went in, and the adventures continued, for a time.

\--

Two weeks before his death, he told her. She took it well, and said she had figured it was something like that. It had been six months of traveling; he had promised he would take her to wherever she wanted to go, and to whenever she felt was appropriate. It hurt him to let her go now. He had gotten used to her, her comfortable weight beside him as he dozed and she slept, the cheerful laugh, the extra help fixing his TARDIS...he was used to her, and he didn’t want her to leave, but he knew she had to. 

That last night, they lay in bed, wide awake but silent. He had gotten used to kissing her, but those kisses were not like these. These had fire, had the weight of sorrow behind them. In the morning she would be deposited outside of the Warehouse, one week after she had met him at the Ferris wheel. And that would be that, because in two weeks he would be at Lake Silencio, dying at River’s hands. It was a fixed point in time. It _had_ to happen. But he was losing so much now. So, so much.

Finally, she was asleep, and he cradled her against him. She had initiated more, and he had reciprocated, and it had been amazing. He felt both heats beat in perfect rhythm, slow and steady, and knew that in her mind she would hear the double heartbeat for the rest of her life. He hoped it would comfort her. And then, he drifted to sleep, and held her close.

The next morning came too soon. They got dressed and held hands all the way to the console room. She helped pilot it one last time, and when they stopped they just stood there. She hugged him one last time, and then walked out the door without a word. He went to the doors and watched as three people came running out of the huge barn that sat in the middle of nowhere. He had helped design it; he could have deposited her in the office that sat above, looking down on everything, but she had said no. Didn’t want to shock her friends. In that regard, they hadn’t succeeded. The woman lowered her gun and took a sobbing Claudia in her arms and with that he simply couldn’t watch anymore. He shut the door, went back to the console, and left.

He hoped, he prayed, that she remembered him this time, because he knew until the time came when he was by the lake and the impossible astronaut came up from the depths, that he would never forget her.


End file.
